Princess Amu and Prince Ikuto
by Iloveyoutenshi
Summary: Princess Amu is looking for a husband. Ikuto is looking for a wife. All you Amuto Lovers! You should know by now what this is about! Rated T to be safe! //Amuto//
1. Chapter 1

**Hihi Minna-san!**

**Tenshi:Lets thank all our readers for their reviews! **

**Amu:I get to meet Ikuto ..Right?...**

**Ikuto:Aww..You want me to come out!**

**Amu:Nooo...I was just getting prepared so i could hit you in case you came near -grins evilly-**

**Ikuto:Amu..you wouldn't do that to me would you?...**

**Amu:....Why...are you..l...looking at me like that?....**

**Dia:Anyway, Tenshi, does not own Shugo chara.**

Hinamori Amu

"Princess!! Please!! Let Chef Suu make your dinner for you!"

Again with Yuusuke.... Always telling me to stop doing this and that.

Bossing me around.. Sure being Princess has its advantages..

But sometimes i wished i could run away and live a normal life.

I would have if Chef Suu, the artist Miki, the guard captain, Ran and Dia, my housekeeper hadn't convinced me to stay.

Suu,Miki,Ran and Dia were my friends in the castle.

They used to be my Charas but when they were supposed to disappear..

They turned into humans! So i strictly made sure that 4 of them had jobs.

And the castle people had no problem with it as they done their jobs well.

Suu, the chef of the castle was the sweet girlish type.

Miki, the artist and fashion expertise, always helped to design clothes for me.

Ran, the guard captain. Although a girl, she fought like hell when it came to war or taking down enemies. A really sporty type

Dia, my housekeeper. She always made sure i kept on believing in myself even in the most difficult situations.

Right now, lots of men were fighting over me.

My parents declined many of them.

Unlike many Queens and Kings, my parents decided to try and find me someone i would love.

So they sent me to a private school.

Of course they built the school though.

The principal of the school was Sanjou-san.

There were very few classes as the school was only allowed for the richest, handsome and beautiful people.

I was more on the pretty side. Not beautiful. But pretty enough to get guys all over me.

But the guys which i treated as my real friends were, Nagihiko, Kuukai, Tadase and their past shugo charas, Rhythm, Daichi and Kiseki.

My girlfriends were Kuukai's girl chara, Temari,Utau-chan, Rima, Yaya and their past shugo charas,Iru, Eru, KusuKusu and Pepe.

The rest of them were just trying to suck up to me because i was the Princess.

I put up a 'Cool and Spicy' act trying to keep them away.

But that did the exact opposite..

Sure lots of guys tried to win my heart. Even my guy friends.

But my guy friends knew when to draw the line.

My parents would never let me marry a guy i didn't love.

Unless they had absolutely no choice.

I had no guys i loved or love.

And Ami, my younger sister, already had a boyfriend!

But i was different.

I was and am different from any other princess.

How many Princesses you find which cook their own meals, keep their own room clean and do their own chores?

None, zero, nada.

My parents were always pleased i done things on my own.

They almost always let me do what i wanted to.

My daddy mainly let me do whatever i wanted was because he knew when i became older, i wouldn't be able to do those things as i would have to be responsible for the castle and the kingdom and the whole country.

My mother was always on the soft side. She tried to introduce me to as many men she could get.

But none had really gotten me to think it over.

But everyone who didn't know me thought i was a perfect girl.

I obeyed everything everyone told me, I could dance and walk like a graceful swan.

I could do anything.

Or so everyone thought.

No one knew how hurt i was inside.

I wanted someone to save me really badly.

But i had the responsibility of a country..How could i just run off for my own thoughts?

It was really troublesome to be a Princess.

So what if i was rich? So what if people served me?..

It mean't nothing.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

"Ikuto! I told you not to skip school many times already! Why don't you listen to me like Princess Amu listens to her parents?!" my sister shouted at me.

It was never like this.

Utau always had a brother complex problem.

But ever since she started attending that rich private school with me, she befriended Princess Amu, who i wanted to get to know but couldn't be bothered since i skipped school anyway.

Ever since she met her, the whole brother complex problem stopped, She started taking charge of me like my mother.

Well since both my parents died, Utau tries acting like mother.

She is failing badly though. But you have to thank her for the effort.

I am the prince of the country next to Amu's.

I knew that she was looking for someone to Marry, after all she was already 17.

I am 20. 3years her senior.

Most girls faint at the sight of me.

But Amu was the person that never seemed to falter around me.

Thats what attracted her to me i guess.

I watched her from afar always.

I never bothered to take part in school.

As long as i passed my exams i would be fine.

I always did pass my exams.

Much better than Utau could do anyway.

But i just wanted to be with someone i loved.

Whats so good about Prince.

Yoru was my only friend.

He is just like me.

He is a prince too. From another country.

I think Yoru and I are the only people on this world who hate being royalty.

I bet Amu loves it.

But what do i know?

**End of chapter! **

**Ikuto: You haven't even finished the other 3 stories you wrote and you're writing another one?**

**Tenshi:I can't think of what should happen next in them!**

**Amu:Ooo!! I'm a princess~! I like this story**

**Tenshi:This IS a AMUTo DO know that don't you?**

**Ikuto:Good.. Do i get married to her in the end?**

**Tenshi:You're still 20!**

**Ikuto:And getting older everyday... **

**Amu:Anyway! Ran,Miki,Suu and Dia! Why not you say it today?**

**Ran,Miki,Suu and Dia:-Alltogether-Okay!! Thankyou for reading! Please review!! (Desuu!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia:Tenshi says that she is glad that people are interested in her story.**

**Amu:Why are you saying it for her?**

**Dia:Because..She is..sick..**

**Ikuto:Sick?...**

**Dia:Yes... She is depressed. **

**Amu:What happened?**

**Suu:Heartbroken?...Its okay desuu!**

**Ran:Aren't we going the wrong direction...**

**Miki:Anyway, Tenshi-san does not own Shugo Chara**

Flashback

_Whats so good about Prince._

_Yoru was my only friend._

_He is just like me._

_He is a prince too. From another country._

_I think Yoru and I are the only people on this world who hate being royalty._

_I bet Amu loves it._

_But what do i know?_

_End of flashback_

_Chapter 2: A planned accident?_

Amu

"Amu-chi~~!!!" A shrill voice interrupted my ipod music..

"Yaya!How many times did i tell you not to say my name so loud!" I answered her in a playful manner.

"Amu~!!!!" another shrill voice interrupted my song again.

I turned around and Utau crashed into me making all 3 of us crash to the ground.

" Thanks a lot Utau..." I replied with a smile.

"Haha~!!!" We all bursted into laughter..

"Ne..Minna..If you don't hurry to school we'll be late.."Rima said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

We walked to school as usual as we entered the school, the normal screams and shouts began.

"Princess Amu~!!We love you~!!" One group screamed.

"Kyaa~~!! Cool and Spicy~!!!" Another group screamed.

" May we hold your books ladies?" a group of guys came up and asked us.

I find they were pretty daring..

"No..I don't want them to get dirty." Rima replied promptly and we walked to our class calmly and everyone continued screaming but opened up a path to our classroom.

When we finally reached our homeroom all our friends were already there.

Lucky Mummy and Daddy had made sure that i got a class to myself with my closest friends..I couldn't stand having another shout and scream fest..

"Ne~Amu-chi.. Have you heard of Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Yaya suddenly asked me.

"Utau's brother right?What about him. He always ditches school so i never saw him before..If i was correct, he is the heir of the castle right?" I replied.

"Yup. Apparently, i heard some girls in the hall gossipping that he came to school today." Yaya explained.

"That means..He is coming to this class right?..." Nagi asked

"Yes..I let him join this class cause he is Utau's brother, plus i think he dosen't need a shout fest." i said with a fake empathetic smile

"Anyone in here talking about me?" A deep voice came from the door.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

"Yes..I let him join this class cause he is Utau's brother, plus i think he dosen't need a shout fest" i heard a cute voice from inside.

"Anyone in here talking about me?" I asked with my casual smirk

"Ikuto!!You came!" Utau said with her unusually high pitched voice.

"Yo. So..This is the legendary Princess Amu huh... Well then..Greetings, your highness."I said in a low voice with a bow.

"You don't need to bow... And don't call my your highness." Amu replied as i lifted my head.

Suddenly this silent aura filled the room.

Amu

Whats up with this guy..

But i can't say anything, he IS a prince, and he IS Utau's brother...

I heard alot about Ikuto from Utau..

"Please take your seats~!"Our teacher Nikaidou-Sensei said as he entered the classroom.

"Ahh~Ikuto-san, you have decided to join us today!" Sensei said trying to create a happy atmostphere.

Failing badly of course...

_End of the day_

"Princess Amu, may i accompany you to your home?" Ikuto asked me as i was gathering my books.

Great.. Another fan... Well...He IS Utau's brother...

"Sure!" I said with a small smile.

I could swear i small a small smile on his face as he helped me put my books into my bag.

Most of the walk home was silent,

just a few exchanges of questions like,

"Why do you not attend school everyday like everyone does?"

or

"What sort of things do you do after school?"

And so on..

Anyway I felt more relaxed with him than any normal guy friend i have ever had..

Maybe he wasn't a "fan"...

He seemed really nice..

But who knows?..

"Seeyou..Make sure to get enough sleep for tomorrow..Goodbye, Your Highness" He replied with a bow and walked off.

Wasn't he a prince?..Why did he have to BOW to me?..

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

She must think i'm the most polite and boring person she's ever met.

How the hell am i supposed to win the heart of Princess Amu,

The cold ice princess in front of fans,

But kind, caring and enthusiastic in the castle and in front of her friends.

I knew everything about her, I read about her in Utau's diary.

But how am i supposed to show her the..REAL me..

... I'm a PRINCE the HEIR to the Kingdom..

What the heck am i supposed to do.

I won't be a PRINCE if i was who i really was..

I would just have to wait for Yoru to come back.

Yoru used to be my Shugo Chara.

But he became the Prince of the kingdom in another country.

How he became royalty who knows.

But anyway at least he gets to stay with me.

He only needs to go back about once in 2 months..

He should be back soon, as soon as he comes back i'll ask him.

Amu

"Amu-chan~!Lets go and make our dinner!" Suu said.

Thanks to the humpty lock, i was still able to do Chara change with My Charas..

Chara Transformation was another thing..

Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

Who knows why it works like that.

No matter how much i thought,

my thoughts always came back to the same person.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He didn't match the personality Utau had told me about.

She told me he was playful, but kind, had intrests at heart, always acted as if he didn't care but he really did, and a big PERVERT.

He didn't seem anything like that..

I don't know.

But then again.

I was like that too.

I was rarely my REAL self..

Ran,Miki, Suu and Dia used to tell me the same thing over again whenever i said that if i acted like ME i wouldn't be accepted as a real Princess.

But they had said something important.

_Flashback [2 years ago]_

_"I can't act that way anymore..Liking amusement parks, complaining that i didn't like the clothes i was given..Its not something a Princess would do!!" I complained to my charas. That time they hadnt turned into humans yet._

_"If you don't act like 'll stop being YOU. And whats the point in that?" Dia had said with a unusually frowned face._

_"Desuu! You can never stop believing in the real you Amu-chan!" Suu had protested along._

_"Your Hinamori Amu! Your the girl everyone wants to be. Show them!Who you can REALLY be. The REAL is nothing wrong in having 2 hiding your own personality all together has no point!" Miki said_

_"Go Amu-chan!You can definitely find your own way through this!You always find the right answer!"Ran said with her usual cheering smile._

_I smiled.I could ALWAYS depend on them..._

_End of flashback_

Well.I would take on this challenge.

Break through to the REAL Tsukiyomi Ikuto...

**End of Chappie~**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Dia:Well.... I am quite satisfied that i came out.**

**Amu:Only as a past tense..**

**Ran:Hey!**

**Suu:We were very important people Desuu!**

**Miki:We're not even people.**

**Tenshi:Anyway!Thanks for reading!Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This story dosen't take place in the olden times, its taken in the modern times so there IS technology available ^^

**Hihi Minna-san!**

**Tenshi:Sorry for not updating!**

**Dia:You should be Tenshi-san!**

**Suu:Desuu!**

**Amu:Anyway can't we just START the story?**

**Ikuto:Yeah.**

**Tenshi:Right, I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Flashback

_Well.I would take on this challenge._

_Break through to the REAL Tsukiyomi Ikuto..._

_End of Flashback_

_Chapter 3:A penny for your thoughts_

Ikuto

I guess its time for school again.

Ever since i saw Amu yesterday,I feel like its not much of a waste to go to school. Its not like i have to pay attention or anything.

Yoru texted me in the morning Ikuto, I'll be back later than i thought. Live without me for another 1 month would ya?Thanksbuddy, take care.

This i'll live. I made my way to school, as usual, the moment i arrived, the screams started.

"Kyaaa!!Ikuto-sama!!!" The girls screamed.

"Yo, Ikuto!" Kuukai said with a wink.

"Yo." I replied casually.

"Kyaa!Kuukai and Ikuto-sama!!" The girls screamed again.

Kuukai and I walked as fast as possible to our classroom and banged the door shut.

He and I heaved a sigh of relief and just burst out laughing.

I quickly shut up.

"You're Kuukai, right?" I asked him politely.

"Yep, i'm not a prince or anything.. Unlike you of course." Kuukai replied casually.

".I guess we might as well just sit down" I said and strode to the back seat.

"Hey, wanna play some ball after school?" Kuukai said while walking to his seat.

"Ball?...Why would you want to ask me?" I asked, i was a bit shocked, i had no guy friends except for Yoru cause i didn't trust anyone else, cause they could use me

"Its cool, since we're classmates, we are buds right?" Kuukai said with a grin.

Kuukai seemed enthusiastic enough." Sure, why not." I replied.

I hardly ever showed any emotion anymore, maybe when Yoru was around, but besides that, i just acted like a robot.

The door opened and the screams were heard again, Amu, Utau, Nadeshiko, Rima and Yaya walked in and banged the door shut again.

They saw us and smiled.

"You boys are early" Nadeshiko said with a gentle smile as she walked to her seat.

"Ohayo!" Yaya said while skipping to her seat.

"Yo" Kuukai said with a grin and his trademark wink.

"Morning" I looked at them for a fleeting moment and turned my attention to the window again.

Rima, Utau and Amu walked to their seats without a sound.

Amu sat in the seat in front of me and started staring outside the window as well.

Amu

Arghh. Stupid school.

Stupid noisy fangirls, stupid noisy fanguys.

I switched on my ipod and started listening to

It's over-Jesse Mcartney.

I hummed along with the chorus and i felt like someone was looking at me.

I took a quick glance at Ikuto and i saw him staring at me with sad eyes.

I wonder whats wrong?... Well i did say i would try to break through him.

"Ikuto? Whats wrong?" I asked

"Nothing." Ikuto said turning his attention outside the window again.

"Okay, students, lets start our lesson!" Nikaidou-Sensei came in with a smile.

End of the day

"Amu-chi, we're going to go out for ice-cream, wanna come?" Yaya said jumping up and down.

"Sure" I replied with a warm smile, i swiftly turned to Ikuto asking him if he wanted to tag along.

"Nah. Have plans with Kuukai, but i'll go by later on to walk you home..If thats alright?" Ikuto replied with his usual politeness.

"Sure! Seeyou later then!" I said trying to sound happy.

Utau, Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya and I walked to the ice-cream shop downtown. As it was only a 10 minute walk.

"I already called in and booked the whole place so no one else is there" Utau said

"Yay!" Yaya said enthusiastically.

"I need to be home by 3, okay?" Rima said after her conversation with her mother on her cellphone.

"Sure, we'll be done by then." Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"Hey, Amu, so whats up with you and Ikuto?" Utau said with a cheeky smile.

"Nothing!!" I said blushing slightly.

"Aww!!Amu likes Ikuto!!" Utau said with a giggle.

"Hey look! We're here!" I said trying to change the subject.

It totally worked, we all ran in, ordered and sat down.

"Phew! On the walk here my tummy is growling!!" Yaya said with a pout.

"Haha, Yaya, your always hungry!" I said with a laugh.

Soon all of us were laughing. This was who i was with my friends, no one else knew who i really was.

Except for my closest friends, I wonder how Ikuto is doing?

Ikuto

"Yo! Ikuto!Over here!"Kuukai said with a wave.

"These guys are gonna play with us today." Kuukai said pointing at a group of guys on the field.

"Good afternoon, your majesty." They all said with a bow as soon as they saw Ikuto.

"Don't worry, these guys aren't fans, they're just being respectful." Kuukai whispered to me.

"Yo, just call me Ikuto. So, are we gonna play or what?" I said without realising how eager i sounded.

We played a round of soccer. I used to play it when i was much younger, but as the years past i didn't play it because I was a prince and princes were supposed to be matured. Kuukai was on my team, surprisingly, the guys playing didn't hold back, even though i was their opposing team. These guys were pretty good, but still Kuukai managed to score 2 goals while the other team scored 1 goal.

"Nice game Ikuto! You're pretty good!" Kuukai said with a grin.

"Yeah! That was really cool" A few of the guys said with a smile.

"You should play with us more often, we should all loose out a bit yeah?" Another guy said with a pat on my back.

These guys were pretty nice, i guess Kuukai has a good choice in friends.

I made my way to the ice-cream store and found the girls there all laughing.

It was the first time i saw them all so loose and happy. I guess we were all the same, due to our positions in social life, we had to act mature and cold so that no one could make use of us.

I walked in and the girls didn't notice me enter.

"Yo, ready to go back yet?" I said with a slight smirk.

_I could feel it. The real me, is coming back.. Bit by knew school was the reason. Wait. It wasn't the school. It was the people._

"Ikuto!" Amu said with surprise. She soon looked composed as usual and smiled warmly.

"Did you forget i was coming?" I replied with a fake hurt face.

"Haha!... Maybe?" Amu replied.

Then suddenly, all the girls burst out laughing.

"Okay girls, lets go, Rima you better be heading home soon too, its already 2.45pm." Amu said

The girls all packed up and thanked the shop keeper, paid and then left the shop.

We all went separate directions and Amu felt more happy on the walk back today.

"So, how was soccer with Kuukai?" Amu asked with a smile.

"It was pretty good. At least the guys there don't scream." I said with slight sarcasm.

"Haha! Yeah. There are still some people in this school who aren't that bad.." Amu suddenly stopped. I wonder why?

"Oops! Looks like i've reached home, that was awfully fast." Amu said with a giggle.

"Oh right. Okay bye Amu." I said with a smile. I ruffled her pink hair and returned her her bag.

"Goodnight Ikuto.." Amu said with a slight blush.

She looked really cute. I wish i didn't have to leave, but what am i to stay?

Amu

Oh my gosh, Ikuto just called me "Amu"!!!

I felt like jumping up and down a million times.

But of course, i remained composed as i walked back into the mansion.

"Amu darling, how has school been?" A familliar voice said as i entered the main hall.

"Its been fine, daddy." I replied my father with slight falters in my voice.

"Amu-chan, daddy and I have heard that you have been going out with Ikuto recently, is this true?" My mother asked me with a small smile.

"Well..Its more like just walking me home from school. It really isn't much.." I replied with a reassuring look.

"Well Amu, it is very normal to be going out at your age, and since Ikuto is a prince, we do not mind at all, but try and be more cautious, you do not want to be hurt right?" My father said with a understanding smile.

"I know ,daddy. ." I said with a smile. "I shall be heading to my room now." I said and walked upstairs and headed to my room.

Well.. I think i like Ikuto.. But I am still scared. What if he really didn't like me??

Well. I guess time will tell

**End of chappie!**

**Tenshi:Did you like it?Didyadidya?**

**Ikuto: I am so..BORING in this story.**

**Amu:You're so BORING in ANY story.**

**Ikuto:Am not.**

**Amu: Are too**

**Ikuto:Am Not**

**Amu:Are too**

**Ran:Anyway!! Thanks for reading, Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenshi:I am SO SO SOSORRY!School is way to stressing .**

**Ikuto:Yeah sure..Maybe BOYFRIEND?!**

**Amu:Yeah!*Pissed off***

**Dia:Amu-chan, are you saying you're mad at Tenshi for not updating?**

**Amu:[falters]N-no!**

**Suu:Do not lie Amu-chan!Desuu!**

**Amu:ANYWAY!Lets start!**

_Chapter 4: Be the true least in front of me._

Ikuto

"Ikuto!" A shrill voice called.

*Sigh*"Yes mother?"He replied respectfully.

"Where is your father?!"She screeched.

Damn. Ever since that stupid merger started...

"I don't know.I need to go to school." I replied quickly and started walking off.

"..Remember who you are 're the PRINCE. Don't go squabbling off your life like some begger." mother said in her reprimanding voice.

I decided to pretend i didn't hear and walk on.

Ever since my parents went to Cassyo to make a merger with the King there, my dad got very..intimate with the queen from that country.

Now because of my dad, the castle is falling apart, my mother, the queen has started to lose her composture.

Why couldn't i have had a better father.

"Good Morning Ikuto!" A familliar voice from behind.

"Yo" I replied as i saw my favourite pink haired girl.

"Oh by the way. Today is assembly. I never explained this, but we "elites" are in charge of the assemblies.." Amu explained while walking with me.

*Screams* "OHMYGOSHHH!!ITS AMU-SAMA AND IKUTO-SAMA TOGETHERR!" A group of girls screamed.

Amu and i rushed off without a word.

"Ohayo Ikuto-kun!" Yaya said cheerfully."Today a group of people are coming to put up a all we need to do is make a few announcements, pass out these feedback forms and yeah thats pretty much it!"

"Yeah sure." I replied.

Tadase went up on stage to make the announcement.

"Hello all Seiyo High Academy students! Introducing the actors for todays skit!...... Lets welcome the Curio 4!" Tadase said cheerfully.

Cheers and screams were heard in the whole hall.

No wonder teachers were scarce.

I watched the skit.

It was about 3 friends with different problems.

One was about a girl who didn't like the family she came from but with no choice has to oblige to the career of a blackmailer and so on.

The guy is rich but both of his parents have no time for him and his friends make use of him.

The last girl was with a broken family, but infront of all her classmates, she put on a bubbly outer facade.

Those people sounded a lot like me except the blackmailling part.

I passed out the feedback forms and then quickly headed to class.

There i found Amu. Staring outside the window listening to her MP3.

When i took a few steps closer.I saw glittering teardrops on her cheeks.

I reached out a hand to comfort pulled back halfway.

"What kind of person am i to be able to comfort her." I thought.

All i can do is to watch her from afar.

I don't know if i love its true that she's different from all the people i've met.

I dont want her to be hurt..

I saw Amu wiping away her tears and turn around.

She jumped when she saw me.

"Ikuto! When did you get here?" Amu asked trying to pretend she was happy.

".. Will you share with me your scars?" I suddenly asked.

What am i talking about! Now she'll hate me and forever never talk to me ever again!

"14 years ago.."Amu began.

_Flashback_

_"Amu-chan! You can't run out so far! You may get lost!" Amu-chan's mother called out._

_"Haha!Haha!" she__ laughed as she ran further away from the log house in the woods._

_'"Amu! Come back here and listen to your mother!" Her father called._

_She quickly ran back to her mother and hid behind her._

_"Now now, Don't scare the poor 's still young!" Kumiko said calmly._

_"When i was her age i was already studying and learning how to read!" Raruka replied._

_End of flashback_

"My parents never used to fight often..But after i was born, they started to fight constantly, and my father of course, blamed me." Amu said sadly.

"But.... never would i have .. my parents.. would be the one to leave..."Amu said with tears welling up in her eyes."It was hard... living in a orphanage but i had my shugo charas while i was halfway through orphanage. But that hardly decreased my pain of having no parents... Seeing other children with happy parents. I always thought. Why me?Why me?" Amu continued as tears started flowing down her face again.

"..I'm sorry.." I faltered. I never guessed that her life would be that painful.

_"There he is the same as everyone... I don't need anyone's pity..."Amu thought to herself sadly._

"For me.." _Wait what am i saying?.."_ I was always alone. When i was young my parents used to lock me up in my room. They said i was too much of a nuisance. And then... my mother..she started drinking.. Slowly but surely, my father also became an alcoholic. After i was born company crashed down. My elder brother died. My mother died a few years later. My father.. He..he wanted to kill me as well.. But i don't know what stopped him in the end. Instead..he killed himself..Right in front of me." I said.. without my noticing.I noticed tears tearing up in my eyes...

I hadn't thought about it for a long to escape the pain. I ran and ran and ran.

"..What happened then?..Where you put in an orphanage?"Amu asked..

"No.I ran away. Then Utau found me in the alley. She brought me to her home..And her parents, the King and Queen adopted me. They never really trusted Utau to be the heir so to have me was their first didn't have any objection." I explained. I blinked away my tears.

"...I was adopted as well.. my foster mother, the Queen found me in the orphanage, she had a rare disease which prevented her from giving birth, after seeing me, they adopted me as their daughter... My foster parents love me very much..So i guess im glad for that..But for those 4 years of which i stayed in the orphanage.. Those 4 years dried up my life.. I don't dare to love anyone lest i lose them... "Amu said with a sad smile.

"Even with a smile,theres still sadness in your eyes. Your outer facade. Its amazing." I said out loud.

"Thanks Ikuto, for showing me your different from other people..Thats good... I think we'd better go back to the hall and see how the rest of them are coping.." Amu said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah." I said with a small grin.

_Maybe this might work out after all... She's different.._

**Tenshi:I purposely made it emotional..How was it?**

**Amu:...**

**Ikuto:...**

**Suu,Miki n Ran:*Crying***

**Tenshi:Okay.. maybe not THAT emotional..**

**Dia:Maybe readers prefer more of the..pervy side of Ikuto**

**Tenshi:I know! ^^ So look forward to the next chapter! ^^Who knows what will happen^^**

**Kuukai[appears out of nowhere]:Read n review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 : The light shines on us_

Amu

A dim faint light shined into a room inbetween the cracks of the curtain.

"Amu! Wake up!" Suu said in a hustled voice, but gently shook her awake.

"Mmm..Suu... Im sleepy~ 5 more minutes.." Amu mumbled and tried to hide her face under the soft silk blankets

"Suu! Leave this to me!Makasete!" Ran said cheerfully and literally bounced and leaped to Amu's bedside. She leaned over to Amu's ear and whispered,"Amu? Dont you want to see Ikuto? Or maybe not? I can go to school and tell him you were a pig and didnt want to get up... or-"

"OKAY! I GET IT! IM UP IM UP!" Amu jumped up and almost banged her head against Rans'. She took a look around at her room as she saw Suu and Ran walk out the doors while Suu nagged that if she wasn't up and ready by fifteen minutes she would truly go and find Ikuto.

Amu could sense the peace in her room, her curtains, gently blowing in the morning wind, the sun shining in, and her room , beautifully furnished, as any princess' room should be. Amu walked to her large mahogany cabinet to change into her clothes, she put on her school uniform, a crisp white blouse, with her trademark red tie , to mark that she was the leader of the elites, and she propped up her hair into its normal do, and then pulled on her long white cotton socks. She put on her red,black,white checkered skirt and then took her book bag and headed downstairs.

"Amu-sama, your limousine is waiting for you, of course, your breakfast is as usual, in school." One of the maids said with a bright smile as she bowed good morning to her.  
"Okay,thanks, Mika-chan," Amu greeted back with a smile as she walked through the whole row of maids which led a path to the door. She took the intiative to remember every single workers' name, as she decided that the maids, were like her, a normal human.

"Itteraishai,Amu-sama," The maids chorused as she walked out of the doors and into the car of which was held open by her Chaffeur.

Her morning drive,was as usual, refreashing. The look of the large blue sky, the soft puffy cotton clouds up in the sky.  
"Its a nice day,isn't it?" Amu said to no one in particular. "Yes, a beautiful one indeed," Richard said in his deep and yet soft voice as he drove smoothly through the streets to her school.

Amu suddenly remembered what had happened between she and Ikuto. It was a surprising thing that he had suffered almost as much as she did. But all that mattered was what would happen now.

"We are here, Amu-sama," Richard's voice cut off her thought and she happily jumped out of the car as he opened the cardoor for her.

"See you,Richard! Have a safe trip home!" Amu said cheerfully with a elegant smile as she walked into the school gates and waved hi to everyone.  
"Amu-san, Ohayo," a soft voice said from behind her. Amu turned around to see her favourite golden-haired boy smiling at her as usual.

"Ohayo!Tadase-kun," Amu said with a shy smile as she looked around to see for the other guardians.

"Lets walk together to the classroom,shall we?" Tadase said with a hand pointing towards the classrooms.  
"Yupp!Okay, lets go," Amu replied and walked in step with Tadase towards the classroom.

"AMU-CHI! OHAYO!" A pert and cute voice shouted as Amu opened the classroom doors. As usual, almost the whole student body had been screaming as she and Tadase had walked down the aisle to their classroom. She waved one alst goodbye to the students outside and closed the door shut with a sigh.

"Ohayo,minna," Amu greeted them with a gradient smile as she took her usual seat beside the window. She looked outside and lo behold, her eyes were stuck to a certain tall guy, with blue midnight hair. Ikuto.

She saw him walk from the school gates all the way into the school building with Utau walking beside him with a cold-attitude towards the students who screamed and greeted and waved to the two of them.

"Morning Everyone! Ikuto's here today!" Utau said perkily as soon as she shut the door on the fans who were STILL screaming outside.

"Yo, Amu-chan" Ikuto said with a smirk as he walked towards her. "I see why you choose the window seat,so as to see me, yes?"  
Amu blushed scarlet when she had realised that Ikuto had actually noticed she had been staring at him,"Uh..N-no, i wasnt staring at you..." She mumbled as she realised the rest of the guardians had been staring at her too.

"I was joking around! Hahaha! You're so fun to tease," Ikuto said as he patted Amu on the head and sat in the seat behind her. "Besides,even if you were looking, i wouldn't have been able to notice. This classroom's windows are one-way mirrored, remember?"

Amu practically slapped herself in the face when she realised he had been right. She infact, had been the one to initiate such measures so as to ensure that she and her friends had a good environment to learn. She had been the one to convince to school to let them have special treatment, as to, no teachers in class, self-study periods, able to go to buy their food whenever they wanted, have their own class to themselves, having their own private suite and lounge in the school, and so on.

"Amu-chi, can we go shopping today after school? I feel SO bored!" Yaya said as she practically bounced over to Amu's table.  
"Hmm.. I think we can. Is everyone in?" Amu asked all the guardians present; Tadase, Nagihiko,Kuukai,Yaya, Utau, Rima, Iinchou, Ikuto and Nadeshiko"

"Definitely! We're all in!" Kuukai said with the usual grin on his face.

"Ring Ding Dong, all students please go back to your homeroom as your classes will be starting in 5 minutes time" The intercom buzzed.

"Okay then everyone! Lets work hard for our shopping spree!" Iinchou said with a straight yet hilarious face.

-End-

Hope u liked it! RNR please!


End file.
